The Short Life of Cassiopeia Malfoy
by Audrey Angelfayce
Summary: just a short drabble.


She always looked so happy, no one knew how much she was hurting.

No one knew why she would jump off her broom high in the sky during a thunderstorm.

No one knew.

I was her best friend, and not even I knew.

She died. And she was only thirteen. I was stunned. How could she hurt that much?

Her younger brother Louis asked me why, everyone in their family looked to me, a Malfoy, for answers I couldn't give them. It killed me on the inside. I wanted to tell them, tell them I knew and could give them the answers they deserved. I couldn't though because she had even me fooled.

Over the next year I fell into a deep depression no one could pull me out of. My best guy friend James Potter tried to catch me, but I had already fallen into the dark depths.

People got used to my black hair, my dark make up and new clothes. I got a tattoo at fifteen. It was Dominique written in cursive with a heart next to her name. No one knew about it, but it was my way of remembering.

I cried myself to sleep every night since her death.

Everyone else had moved on, but I was still hung up on my best friend who had taken her own life. My little brother joined me at Hogwarts, made friends with the Potters and Weasleys just as I had. He became close with Louis and Albus.

James reached back out to me in sixth year. We fell in love. At night he would hold me till I was calm and could fall asleep. I started reaching out again. I hung with the friend I had pushed away and got better. James got hurt at the end of sixth year. He fell into a coma. He was likely to never wake up.

My world was shattered all over again.

Albus and Lily tried to comfort me but I was gone again. I spent the majority of my summer by James side, talking to him, crying to him, begging the boy who made me hope again, to wake up.

School came back around and this time I didn't shrink away from everyone, I hid my depression behind a smile.

I picked up smoking.

I began cutting myself.

I stopped eating for the most part.

I was wasting away and no one noticed.

I got another tattoo, a double infinity on my ankle with James and I's anniversary date on it.

I made it threw Christmas break and went back to his side.

He woke up.

This time when I cried it was out of happiness.

He remembered everything.

He hugged me close and promised never to leave again.

We went back to school together but the nasty habits I picked up didn't go away.

James saw them and threatened to leave.

I pleaded for him to stay, I needed him.

He walked away and left me broken.

I stopped eating all together.

Lorcan Scamander noticed.

He helped me get better.

He said he loved me.

I said I loved another.

I went to James and we made up.

Three years after Hogwarts he cheated on me.

I forgave him, I loved him still.

He said he loved me and I believed him.

He purposed to me, I accepted of course.

We had a beach wedding; I didn't have a maid of honor but instead left a spot open in honor of Dominique.

We were happy for five years.

I got pregnant.

It was twins.

James never got to meet them though; a man murdered him. The man was the husband of the woman James had been cheating on me with for over five years.

I still loved him.

I stopped eating again, and just like last time Lorcan came to save me.

He helped me raise my children.

He said he loved me once more.

I told him I was falling for him.

I finally said I loved with him, when my twin daughters were six. We got married; I once more left my maid of honor spot empty.

He never cheated, never left. After a year of blissful marriage I became pregnant again.

It was a boy, we named him Lorcan.

I was involved in a muggle car crash. All three of my children were killed on impact.

I survived.

Lorcan became depressed, and left me.

No one ever saw him again till a few years later.

I decided enough was enough, and killed myself.

Not many attended my funeral, Lorcan was there though.

He cried, because he hadn't been there to save me that time.

He ended up offing himself too.

He was buried next to me, since we were never officially divorced.

I'm finally at peace.

After so much pain, I have ended it.

I'm okay now.


End file.
